


In another life (I'll find you always)

by MuchOTPSuchShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - World War I, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fluff, French Revolution, Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchOTPSuchShips/pseuds/MuchOTPSuchShips
Summary: How Kara and Lena are brought together time and time again throughout the agesRated explicit for graphic description of goreCharacter deaths but they always find their way back
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this one for quite a while now, let me know what you think!

**Rome - 157 B.C.E**

_"Panem et circenses" Juvenal_

The afternoon sun was blazing upon the arena, even with the red drapes' shadows overhead, the heat could be felt like a heavy weight. The crowd was chanting as one the names of the victors, drunk on wine and blood.

The thrill of the games.

Although very few of the fighters perished in the arena, Leanora was never one for these festivities, and today was no exception. However something, or someone, had caught her eye. A fighter, of all things. The proclaimed champion. A woman.

Karina the lioness, the crowd called her. And she was, truly. A net in one hand and a trident in the other, long blonde hair sticking to her neck, back, and shoulders from the sweat, lightly armored so as not to slow down her movements. She truly was something. Rumors had it she was a descendent of the once mighty spartans, others said she might be a child of Mars, yet others said she was blessed by all gods. Frankly, Leanora believed her to simply be a skilled warrior. However, she was pained to admit, only to herself and closed doors, the rumors had intrigued her and, the more she admired the blonde, the greater her curiosity grew.

* * *

The fifth day of the games, her curiosity reached a peak. Covered by a dark cloak and occupied only by a few golden sesterces, Leanora made her way to the gladiators' training house. The cloak seemed more and more foolish the closer she got. After all, it was not rare that magistrates visited the champions. She reassured herself that if asked, she could blaim her attire on the chilliness of the night.

At the gate, she knocked thrice on the hardwood, allowed in only after her name was given. A guard greeted her and pointed her in the direction of the lionesse's chambers. She walked through the court, up marble stairs and down a long hall illuminated by torches. She once again knocked on the last door.

Muffled ruffling came from the other side, two voices hurriedly whispering.

The door opened to let out a dark haired woman, wearing a similar cloak as Leanora's, her eyes downcast. Leanora briefly thought she recognized the wife of a wealthy spice merchant. The woman never uttered a word, choosing instead to speed past the brunette.

"I wasn't aware I was to expect more company tonight." Leanora looked up. And there she was, the lioness, in all her splendor. Wearing a bland white robe that looked hastily put on, pouring a cup of wine from a pitcher. Not even looking at her.

"My apologies, no one had mentioned a reservation had to be made. I simply wished to congratulate Rome's newest champion."

The blonde let out a low chuckle, finally looking up.

"Well, with the amount of woman that come to congratu-" Their eyes met. Leanora felt a wave of something warm wash over her. Deep blue eyes bore into hers, an air of confusing familiarity in them. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" Karina asked after clearing her throat.

"I've only ever seen you in the arena."

"Of course." That look just would not leave her eyes, even as she stared down in her cup, as if the wine held the answers. "Of course. Very well, shall we get started then? If the guard is letting anyone in tonight I might be kept busy."

She placed her cup on a carved wooden table next to her, approaching Leanora with a new, more determined look. Leanora was about to ask on what, pray tell, shall they get started on when Karina answered by stepping into her space, closing the door with one hand while the other laid on the brunette's hip. The blonde moved in, slowly or not, Leanora couldn't tell as she felt a warm breath over her neck, soon followed by the caress of lips and grazing of teeth.

Too shocked, she couldn't moved. A part of her didn't wish to, not as a tongue licked up her neck, not as a second hand came to rest firmly on her ribs, not as that same hand kept climbing and climbing, until it reaches the leather cords of her cloak and deftly undid the knot, letting it fall to the ground. However, as the nipping teeth and soothing lips travelled across her jaw and stayed suspended a second too long over her own lips, Leanora's fogged mind cleared up, just long enough to push against firm shoulders.

"I- I'm, my apologies, this- this is not what I was expecting, nor what I was seeking by coming here. There's been a misunderstanding, I'm deeply sorry." She turned to leave, stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Wait hold on. What do you mean this isn't what you were expecting? Why would you be here if not for this?"

"I... I don't know, I suppose I wished to meet the legend. I was aware they sold flasks of champions' sweat as aphrodisiacs, it was simply unknown to me the champion themselves were also part of the package."

The blonde looked at her, eyes wide, mouth wider. Then her laughter filled up the whole room.

"Oh gods, I can't believe this. You are probably the first person to step in here not expecting to occupy my bed! Oh, oh that is glorious. Please, have a seat, it would be my honor to host this great empire's most naïve noble. Please! I insist." The blonde threw herself on one of the two dinner beds in a corner of the room, still laughing. "Mathias! Could you get us some dates and more wine?" 

A young boy came in through a door on the side Leanora hadn't spotted before. He bowed and left quickly through the same door. Leanora still had not recovered from her initial shock. The blonde still had not stopped laughing.

"Well? Ask away! And if the details of my life bore you, I could always entertain you by other means. Ask the women of Rome, fighting is not the only art I'm capable of executing efficiently."

And she winked. Laying on the dinner bed, her head resting on her hand, her other hand suggestively caressing the soft leather. Smiling like Leanora was the most wonderful thing she had ever laid her eyes on, she winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up of the Rome era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yeet*

Leanora had, to be frank, been fascinated by the blonde warrior's story. Not an epic tale nor a song of glory. Instead, a tragedy. Quite similar to how the greeks used to write.

Apparently, Karina had been but a child when barbarians attacked her village, pillaging houses and people alike. Only the blonde had escaped. Quickly, she'd been found by a cohort of roman soldiers on their way home. They walked together for weeks, the men teaching her to fight, sometimes not by choice as they weren't all patient enough to return to their wives. They arrived in a small town off the west coast. With no coins and no roof, Karina was left to the streets. There, she learned new ways to fight. The less noble kind. Years passed before she went to seek a better life in the glory of the arena. As barely a woman, she had to fight in the arena as well as in the dorms. The day came of her first combat. She nearly died.

However, she got up. And everytime she was forced back to a bed to heal, she got up. Every scar, every wound, every brush with death, she got up and wore them proudly. Eventually she started winning, and winning, and winning enough for even Rome to hear of her. And there she was.

A tale of fighting, again and again.

* * *

Leanora came again the next night to visit the champion. And the next after that. Never expecting anything but stories and good company. Karina never disappointed. As the night came and went, Karina stopped letting the women of Rome infiltrate her chambers, instead, her door was open only to Leanora.

The relief the brunette felt at the news was a strange thought. 

At some point, Leanora starting coming during the day as well. Using the excuse that good wine clearly beat the bore of the chats of the court. It was during one of those days that, laying in the shade, she observed the blonde whom, instead, chose to lay underneath the hot sun, a smile on her face.

"You are aware you'll burn, are you not?"

Karina barely opened her eyes.

"Nonsense, the sun would never hurt one of his children."

"Are you a child of the stars now, too?"

"No, just the sun. He is the one to grant me strength in the arena. Only now he's not the only one." This time she really did look at Leanora, smiling shyly.

"Are you comparing me to the sun itself, darling?" Leanora asked, her tone easy but her smile sharp. "I quite like that. Your sun."

"My sun?"

"Your own personal sun."

"What can I be for you then?"

"Darling, you are already my heart."

* * *

Later that night, they kissed. With Karina's lips sweet from the dates and Leanora's bitter from the wine. When Leanora started chanting Karina's name as she gripped her pillow, a shine of sweat covering them both, the blonde forgot all about the arena and the crowd.

Even as they awoke the next morning, embraced in each other, the body-consuming warmth that had embraced them since their lips touched had yet to leave. They each swore, tho never said it out loud, to never forget her heart and her sun.

* * *

Three years later, the Lioness spat out her blood on the sand, on her knees. The arbitrator came behind her, pulling her head up by the hair with his left hand, the blade in the other. As Leanora, up in the tribune, cried out over the sound of the crowd, she felt her heart tear just as the blade spilled her lover's life. A biting cold took over her body.

That was the first time she saw her die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit hurried, really wanted to get the Rome thingy out of the way so I could start up in the others, lemme know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Well wanted to finish the Rome one in one part but I'm dead so take this and hopefully I'll post the rest before next year :)


End file.
